The Other World
by Angel Dove1
Summary: Sora was kidnapped my Xemnas and was forced to open a mysterious locked door. What is through this door? And who will be waiting for the arrival of this young hero. Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Alright. I'm trying two stories at once. My Gravitation Sequel and this one. I've never done a Kingdom Hearts one so forgive me, but I'm giving it a try.

----------------------------------------

Life barely clung to me. I could feel the chains biting into my wrists. I felt sick again. My torn clothes were tainted with my blood and puke. The smell was enough to add more bile to my clothes. I can't take much more of this I can't do it. Tears stung my eyes. I didn't think I had more tears. This is what happens when you're reckless and run blindly into dangerous situations. I've been stuck like this, hanging from the ceiling ever since my friends and I were separated when Hollow Bastion was attacked. Though I almost made it through with the help of Yuffie, Tifa, Leon, and Cloud, I couldn't make it through the passageway that Cloud opened for me.

I could still remember his distraught face when the heartless pulled me away from him. I never got to see my friends. I wonder if the King was still alright. Was he still with Goofy and Donald…were they looking for me? I was tempted to send some form of letter to them telling them to give up. They weren't going to make it in time. The Keyblade hung before me only because they could never get it to leave the room. It always flew back to me in a glimmer of light. The only light in this dark place.

"You ready to cooperate now?" the same voice seeped through the thick darkness.

"No," I barely spoke.

Xemnas grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. "Try again," he hissed.

I bit my lip trying not to cry. My will has been pushed to the limit ever since I got here. "I will never do what you ask me to do."

"How about I make you a deal? You open that door with that Keyblade, and I won't hunt down and kill ever single person you made friends with or even know you name."

I gagged again as bile started to rise from my stomach. I couldn't bare to think about all my friends lying lifeless on the ground because I wouldn't open this mysterious door they found. What if this world is enough to kill Xemnas, and I could be free of this place?

"Shall I start with Kairi?"

"Leave her alone!"

"Then open this door!" He shoved my head away from his grasp.

"Fine." I'm sorry to whomever lives in this world. Forgive my selfish act.

Xemnas unlocked my arms, and I fell like a rock into the ocean. The darkness ripples echoed through the room or world…whatever place this was. Once the tingles ceased in my arms I held my hand out summoning the Keyblade. I stood up, shaking and swaying from the blood loss and lack of food.

I held the Keyblade out as the air rushed around me, tossing my hair and clothes around my body. I jumped back and held the blade firmly towards the keyhole. The light beam entered the hole and with a loud clump unlocked the door. I breathed heavily, falling to the ground. The Keyblade vanished inside of me.

"Good, Sora. Very good." Xemnas walked around me to the now opened portal to another world. I couldn't see clearly what it was. All the colors swirled into one, but I didn't care what the place looked like. There was only one way out of this darkness and that was through that portal. From then, I could figure out a way back home.

I jumped to my feet and threw myself at the portal before Xemnas could grab me. "Go after him!" was the last thing I heard before I landed roughly on snow.

I shivered and rose, moving away from the portal as quickly as possible. I needed to get far away before they caught me. I slipped down a hillside and tumbled until my back landed against a tree. I coughed as the world blurred and blackened.

-----------------------------

So I have no idea where this is going but hey it's fun so far. Let's see which world I can put little Sora in. laughs evilly Please Review and thank you for reading!!!

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

Okay let's continue then.

Warning: Language not much trust me LOL just thought I'd warn anyway

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

I awake someplace warm. My back ached and every bone in my body screamed. "I'm so happy you're finally awake," a male voice spoke softly.

I summoned the Keyblade as it flopped noisily to the ground in front of me. I barely had the energy to hold the blade. "Where am I?"

"My cabin. I found you half buried in the snow."

I looked around seeing the warm fire burning brightly in the room. I was wrapped in a blue blanket that felt so warm and comforting. It was relaxing enough to put me back to sleep. "Hey hey, don't fall back to sleep. What's your name."

"Sora."

"Sora, I'm Scott. How did you get out here and so beat up."

"The Keyblade," I mumbled, loving the warm feeling of the blanket. "I open doors to other worlds, and I was kidnapped by this man named Xemnas. He forced me to open the door to this world and now because of me Heartless will cause chaos all over your world."

"I haven't seen anything yet." Scott got up and looked out the window. "It's a blizzard out there right about now though. You should get some rest." I yawned and pulled the covers up further, burying myself in them. A small nap shouldn't be so bad.

When I woke up, something felt different. I tried to move my arms, but they wouldn't move. I jerked and pulled hearing laughter. "Oh, Sora, you should have asked me what this world was like before you fell back to sleep."

"What? What are you doing?"

"I was thinking about selling you. You'd be a great prize, and I'll get a lot of money off you."

A new wave of helplessness washed over me. I couldn't believe this was happening. He laughed and smacked my knee. "Tomorrow you'll make me a lot of money." He left the room leaving me in another void of darkness.

Donald and Goofy were probably worried about me. I can't take more of this. What type of world was this? They find someone in the snow, and they sell them on the black market. No wonder there hasn't been any word of Heartless. They are probably welcomed in this type of place. So this world wasn't a good thing to unlock. I thought it would be enough to get rid of Xemnas, but it's not. It's probably the perfect place to find more Nobodies and Heartless.

I tried to pull at the chains again but nothing was budging. I looked around the room seeing the window in the distant. It looked like the blizzard was still blowing out there. I hope it was enough to stop this guy from taking me who knows where to sell me on the market. I felt lower than dirt. I felt like my world was finally ending. What good could come from this? If these people weren't Heartless then there was no way of escaping. My Keyblade would do nothing against normal humans. My Keyblade?

I looked up at my wrists realizing that they were chained with a lock. It might work. I might be able to unlock myself and escape. I summoned the Keyblade and very delicately aimed it at the small hole unlocking the chains. I breathed happily as I aimed the Keyblade again unlocking my feet. Excitement caused my adrenaline to spike.

I ran to the window only to feel my body being pulled backwards. "You bastard," Scott shouted, slamming me down on the ground. "You little shit. You think you could escape."

Anger blew up inside of me. "Yeah, I thought about it! I'm sick of being some person's tool!"

"You don't know the meaning of the word tool. You haven't been used yet. But, I'll make sure the person who buys you uses you every day."

I summoned the Keyblade to my hand. I didn't care that I couldn't use it. I'm tired of this. "You think that thing can hurt me." I swung the blade around, slamming the key into his shoulder. He growled in pain as I lunged for the window again.

"You little bastard!" He grabbed me again and slammed me on the ground. He pushed my arms above my head. I tried to kick him but he kneed my stomach. Coughing, I started seeing stars. He tore my shirt off and pushed me against the wall. "You want to go out there, huh?"

He pulled me outside. The freezing air felt so cold without my shirt. He tied me to the porch railing using rope this time instead of chains and a lock. "You can't leave me out here."

"You wanted to be out here." I heard the door slam behind me as I stared out at the snow. I was freezing and so close to being able to run away. Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, I'm sorry. I don't think I can make it back this time.

The snow swirled around my body as I forced myself to stay awake. I knew what happened when you fell asleep in the cold. I curled my legs up to my chest, attempting to find the warmth I knew I would never find. I knew it was only a matter of time before my actions got me into trouble. This is my last night of suppose freedom for a long time.

-----------------------------------------

So I wonder who I can give him to. Thank you for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Okay now I know where this is going LOL

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

I felt an abrupt pull on the robes confining me to the porch. My numbed body refused to move no matter how much he pulled and screamed at me. My mind hazed barely noticing that the blizzard vanished. Scott pulled again, and I fell on the porch steps. I tried to talk and plead with him to stop unfortunately my mind wouldn't connect with the lips.

He brought me over to the warm fire, dragging me the entire way. My body slowly began to tingle, and I could feel myself warming up. I moved my arms around, hugging my cold chest, looking for more warmth. "Have you learned your lesson?" I remained silent and closed my eyes. "I'm talking to you," he shouted.

"Yes," I barely spoke.

"Good. You're lucky it wasn't one of those freezing nights. You'd be dead by now. I'll make sure I find you the proper owner."

"Please. Let me go back through the portal."

"Now why would I do that? You're healthy and young. The perfect pet for someone. I'll get a lot of money selling you."

I put my head down on my knees. This was the worst nightmare. I felt something hit my back and turned around to see a long sleeve black shirt sitting on the ground. I reached back and slipped it on, welcoming any form of heat I could get. He grabbed my arm soon after and pulled me to my feet. "It's time to go. We don't want to be late."

I tried to pull my arm away. "Let go of me!"

He punched me in my stomach, and I coughed, feeling a tightening pain. "Never backtalk. That's my only suggestion." He clipped what felt like a dog collar on me, and I felt lower than dirt. Scott pulled me like a dog which I almost lost my footing but managed to walk with him.

My fate felt far from my grasp and the only hope I had was maybe just maybe my friends knew where I was, and they would find some way to save me. The snow was deep and cold. At least I wasn't the only one having trouble walking through the snow. Scott grumbled angrily about the rotten luck he had. He had rotten luck?

I heard noise slowly becoming louder as we continued to walk through the forest, stepping over tree trunks and large snow mounts. We got closer, and I saw bunches of people swarming around black cages and fires burning brightly around the area. Scott shoved me up to a guy sitting behind a desk, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

"Name?"

"Scott."

"Oh, Scott, pleasure to see you back here again. Are you buying or selling?"

"Selling."

"And whom are you selling?"

"Young, strong male. His name is Sora. He's hard to control so he'll need a strong owner that could train him before he could be sold again." Again? You mean to tell me that I'll get sold over and over again. That didn't leave a good feeling in the pit of my stomach. I found myself wishing for anything besides this. I wanted to be back with my friends. I would even take chained to a wall in Xemnas's hideout. Anything but being sold like a piece of property.

"Understandable. I have the perfect owner for him," the man said and smirked up at me. Shivers ran through my body as I shook to think who would take me. I didn't know what would happen after that, and I only hoped it was someone that would understand my situation. But that hope wasn't as strong as my friends saving me. Another tall man with spandex pants and a loose white shirt, grabbed the chain from Scott and shoved me into a lone cage. I sat down on the smelly floor. This was unbelievable. The guy didn't even ask how he got me. I'm a kidnapped person, and they don't seem to care one bit! I wondered how many other people were kidnapped from their homes and shoved into this situation. I looked through the bars and noticed other people with the same glum face. They were quiet and sat on the ground of their cage. I felt pity for them, wondering how long they have been sold and how many people they were owned by.

I was about to curl up and fall back to sleep when someone opened the cell door and glared at me. "You're owner is here." I didn't move. I had enough of them pulling me and pushing me around. I'm the owner of the Keyblade! My destiny is to stop the Heartless and now the Nobodies. How could I possibly be someone's servant or slave or whatever they are making me do? "Get up!" he barked.

Might as well get this over with. I got up and walked towards the door. On the other side of the door was someone I never expected. It made me want to fight and cling to the bars with all my might. What rotten luck.

-------------------------------------------

OHHHH cliffhanger don't worry I'll update soon. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

Okay onward with the story! Finally who owns Sora. LOL I'm going to take this down a weird path

-----------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Yellow eyes pierced into my soul. My breathing ceased, and my voice remained stuck in my throat. On his forehead was a yellow jewel, and he had fiery red hair. He wore silver armor and gripped a sword at his waist. I had no idea who he was, but I had a feeling he was someone I should fear.

"Master Ganondorf, I am grateful for your time in taming this one."

He grunted and pulled on the chain. I stumbled forward, earning a kick in the stomach. I coughed again and tried to pull myself up again, but he wasn't caring to stop to let me recover. My head was pounding as I watched people leaning in to whisper to each other. It's like they all knew what was going to happen. I felt the chain loosen somewhat, and I glanced back. This Ganondorf was on a black horse, and he tied my chain to the horse. Before I could even think, he rode off. My feet dragged along the ground as I tried to run along side of the horse.

It was a long ride towards wherever he was taking me. The sun was setting casting a beautiful golden glow across the sky. As he dragged me closer, I saw a huge white castle behind a long wall. He stopped the horse, and I attempted to take a breather. "W-wait," I tried to speak, but he took off again across the wooden bridge.

He rode up to the castle and stopped his horse ride outside the doorway. Grabbing me, he pulled me further into the castle. I tried to pull on the chain. "Stop!" I finally yelled, tired of feeling the pain of my skin scrapping over the cement.

He turned and glared his yellow eyes at me, instantly making me regret saying anything. He grabbed my neck and slammed my back against the wall. "Let me make this perfectly clear. You make any form of words with those lips and I'll cut them off." I gasped for air feeling my feet starting to tingle.

He let go, and I fell to the cold floor. I coughed and gasped for the precious air that he neglected my body from. My heart was beating rapidly. I couldn't take this anymore. I wanted to go home. All the way home not a stop at Twilight Town or any of those other worlds. I want to go all the way back home.

He grabbed the back the back of my shirt and tossed me into a cell not too far from where we stopped. I could hear his feet fade in the distant. I thought I could finally relax. "He got you too," a voice quietly spoke. I jerked and grabbed the bars.

"Who?" I was still afraid to talk.

The man moved more in the shadows under the barred window. "A fellow victim, but don't worry he can't hear us talking."

"Did you just read my mind?"

"No. I was in your position before, asking and feeling the same thing with the gentlemen that was in my place years ago."

"What's your name?"

"Link. How did you get caught up in this?"

For the first time I thought of what really happened. "It's a long story," I began but knew he would want to hear it all. I talked carelessly and quickly for the first time. It felt oddly better to finally spill out all the words I've been holding deep down inside of me.

When I finally finished, I found myself sitting on the ground near the stranger I was slowly become attached to. "Do you feel better?" he asked, rubbing his knee.

"Much better. Thank you so much."

"Do you want me to tell you the rules, and how to make this stay quick and simple?"

"You mean?"

"Yes, you are temporarily here because I'm his servant. He voluntaries occasionally to train new slaves. It probably thrills him."

I was slowly becoming sick to my stomach. "You can help me."

"Of course. I know he already told you no talking. The only time you are permitted to speak is if he tells you to or asks you a question. This goes for all other Masters. He will assign you jobs every morning that need to be finished before he comes to get you. If they aren't, there is a severe punishment. Something I wish not to explain. It's too horrific. And one last thing. If he wants a bed warmer you have to comply without hesitation or fighting."

The breath was stripped out of my lungs. I couldn't believe what he told me. I thought severe punishment was the worst, but it wasn't. I couldn't handle this. "You have to help me escape," I commented, standing up and walking towards the locked door. I'm sure the Keyblade could help me, but I have to be able to aim it right and hit the lock.

"I could get in trouble helping you."

"So you're saying you won't."

"I will but I'm telling you. Once the training is done, you'll go to someone else."

"And that person could be just as bad. I'm sure if I follow my tracks I could get back to my world."

"You don't understand. Just go with the flow and everything will be alright. Trust me."

"To use your words. I will never ever be a bed warmer!"

He sighed and stared up at me. "There is no way I could make this easier on you, but if you try to escape you won't live to make it back to your world. Take your chance and pray that when they sell you again, you get a better Master that won't hurt you."

"I can't. I have to try to get out of here." I summoned the Keyblade and held it firmly in my hands. I was determined to get out of here as fast as possible. I would rather die than be here.

\

--------------------------------------------------

Alright told you it was going to get a bit strange. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry everyone for the long delay. Let's see what I can do with this chapter

Warning: Violence. Not too bad and not too graphic but a fair warning

Chapter Five

I had difficulty aiming the Keyblade right so that it could touch the lock on the door, but I managed to open it. I glanced back at Link. "Do you want to escape with me? I can take you back to my world."

Link frowned and glanced at the ground. "I would if I had confidence that you would escape this place, but I know this castle inside and out, and I know that there is no way for you to escape."

"I have a feeling that you're lying. There has to be a way, but it has to be dangerous otherwise you would go with me. I'm willing to risk it. I'm not going to let anyone touch me--that--way." The mere thought twisted my stomach. How could someone let another person touch them that way against their will, but I assume it's happened several times to Link judging by his reaction.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but it is easier to just do what you're told. At least you would live painlessly in this world."

Suddenly I felt someone's hands grab my shoulder and shoved me against the wall. "What were you trying to do," the voice sneered.

I glared up at him as best as I could with my fear clouding my mind. "Getting some fresh air." I should have never said that. He landed a punch right in my gut, and I doubled over.

"What was he doing?" I heard him say.

"Attempting to escape," My so called friend responded.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I was not going to be part of his plan. It would have earned me punishment more than I wished for."

"Very good. The master will be pleased that he taught you well."

I felt hurt by his betrayal, but I suppose it was every man for himself in this world. The man reached down and grabbed me by the collar. "Normally the master wants to see every bit of punishment given, but he is resting in his chambers. Link will be the witness today." I glanced quickly over at Link, and he turned his gaze away from me. I didn't understand anything that was going on. I also didn't know what sort of punishment he was talking about.

Out of nowhere I felt something snag my foot, and I lost balance, slamming into the ground. Kick after kick collided with my stomach and side, causing me to gasp and scream for air. The pain was unspeakable and left me unable to focus on the room. Everything was spinning and blurred.

He stopped after awhile which made me think he was done, but I was sadly mistaken. He picked me up again by the collar and shoved me into the wall. He punched me in the face and my body fell again to the floor. Blood trickled from my mouth and noise. I was on the verge of throwing up, but I managed to keep it in. He kicked me again and again against my back and stomach. I felt every bruise form and worsen. My muscles ached. The world started to fade in and out as he delivered the final blow to my head knocking me completely unconscious.

When I awoke how ever many hours later, I felt a soft bed beneath me, leading me at first to believe that it was all a dream. I went to move, but unfortunately everything cried in pain and ceased my movements. "Don't move," Link whispered as he put a piece of cloth on my lip.

I turned my head away from him and pushed the cloth off my face. I hated him for what he did. Why did he sit there and watch? Why was he so quiet and tamed. He was built like a warrior. I assumed he could fight, but why wouldn't he? What changed him so dramatically, or was he this way all his life? Questions zoomed through my thoughts, but none of them made it to my mouth. Something told me that he wouldn't answer them anyway. He tried to put the cloth back on my lips, but I grabbed it and threw it on the ground.

"I don't need your hospitality," I hissed.

"I'm sorry. I had no choice. It would have been worse for you if I didn't tell him the truth. He would have beaten you first to get it out of me and then gave you that punishment."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"He is much stronger than I am. I've been locked up for too long. My strength has left me."

"So you were a warrior." I sat up, hissing with pain but not willing to lie down like how I was.

"Yes, once I was known as the Hero of Light. I fought against the darkness and protected Hyrule from evil, but that was a long time ago when Navi was by my side and Zelda was somewhere to be found. Ever since Zelda disappeared, Ganondorf took over and this world changed to Hell."

"Is that where I am now? Hyrule?"

"Yes. This castle was built in the ashes of the Hyrule Castle. When I was first captured, I thought there was a way out. I thought I could escape and reached the Great Fairies to inform them about Gandondorf, but he made sure I couldn't escape and made sure that I would only attempt escape once."

"If Zelda was found, would this world go back to normal?"

"I believe so. With the power she possesses, she could defeat Gandondorf and heal this world of all his evil."

"So why don't we escape and go look for Zelda. I'm sure we can stay far ahead of him."

"I told you. I'm not the warrior I once was. I'd be a burden."

"Is there any way to get your strength back?"

"A fairy fountain, but they are rare nowadays."

"Can you find one?"

"If I get near one I can sense one."

"So let's try. What could he possible do to us that's worse than…that?" I paused briefly. "I would take death if he gave it."

Link glanced around the room with a heavy sigh. "I suppose you're right." He got up and pressed his hand against the wall in the rear of the cell and began pushing away the bricks. "For the first few years that I've been here I built this tunnel leading out into the courtyard. I had planned for Epona, my horse, to be there but I highly doubt that she'd still be waiting for me to emerge. Before I was going to use the exit, he made sure I wouldn't even think of it," Link explained. I wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but I let it go. Clearly, Link wasn't comfortable talking about it.

I followed him through the small tunnel and out into the courtyard where the stars and moon were the only things lighting our way. Guards stood by the exits and walked around the perimeter of the yard. Link moved quietly and swiftly through the trees and bushes, hiding from the guards. I followed him closely. We managed to make it all the way to the edge of the courtyard where our freedom was only a small swim across the stream.

Link reached into a bag that I didn't notice before hanging from his waist. He pulled out a teardrop shaped objected with several holes in it. Placing it to his mouth, he played a melody quietly. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I didn't bother to question him. Fearing that his music would have attracted the guards, I turned around to look, but the guards weren't moving in our direction. In fact, it seemed like they didn't hear the noise like I did.

Suddenly, this beautiful brown horse came galloping up to the stream and stopped. Link dove into the water and swam over to the horse. I followed close behind him and with his help, jumped up on the horse. "Epona, a fairy fountain please," Link whispered. The horse neighed and rode off through the night. I felt safe for the second time in this world. I'd only hope that this time I wouldn't be sold to a slave market, but something inside of me trusted Link fully.

Thank you for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for your kind reviews! Sorry for the long delay. This is the first day off I've had in a long long long time LOL. But I won't keep you in suspense for long onward to the chapter!

Chapter Six

Link and I rode for a day straight without a break. Though my body still hurt, I didn't want to bother him for a break. Finally, Link slowed Epona and stopped outside of a forest. "We'll be safe in here," he explained, slipping off the horse.

"Isn't Epona coming?"

"No. She knows how to hide. It's safer for her that way."

We climbed through a hollow trunk that I didn't notice at first. We crawled out the other end and Link gasped. I looked around to see houses that were made of wood. Half of them looked destroyed like someone burned them or chopped them down. "This was my home," Link whispered.

I felt pity for the man standing before me. It seemed like nothing was held sacred in this world. I followed him as he climbed through broken branches and into a small hut. "I hope they didn't find it."

"Find what?" I asked.

"The legendary sword." Link pulled and pushed his way through the hut until I heard this noise of metal sliding. I glanced at Link, and he stood, holding a long blade. The sword looked dirty but in perfect condition. Link seemed to go into a trance, balancing the sword between his hands. He rolled his shoulders, swinging the blade to slice through invisible enemies. The light began returning to his green eyes. It seemed the hero inside of him awoken again.

"Now we can find Zelda."

We exited the house. Link was about to move when he stopped suddenly. Creatures jumped out of nowhere. They looked like half human, half warthog creatures and snarled at us. Link smiled and pulled out the sword he just uncovered. "Ganondorf sends his regards."

I got it then what he was trying to tell me to do. I summoned my KeyBlade and followed his charge. I couldn't kill the creatures, but I could at least stun them. I took them down and Link made sure they wouldn't stand again. With the ground now filled with dead bodies, Link took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I still got it," he commented.

"I don't think warriors ever loose their will to fight." I stepped over a few bodies and let the KeyBlade vanish into bubbles.

I saw Link stumble and reached out a steady hand. "Are you okay?"

He hissed. "This body's been used too often," he commented as if he didn't own his own body anymore.

I walked close to him. "You mean like," I struggled to say.

"Yeah, I haven't fully healed."

"We should rest then."

"But, Zelda and getting you home."

"It can wait for you to heal."

"Heal, yes, of course. Follow me." Link moved deeper into the village and started to climb up the vines attached to a wall. It was as if he didn't feel the pain any longer. He had strength I wished I could have.

"Where are we going?"

"The Great Fairy. She has healing powers and maybe she knows where Zelda is."

"Is this Great Fairy far?"

"A little. Requires a lot of climbing." He pulled himself up on the cliff and started walking back towards the entrance of the village.

"Can you do that?" I asked worried about his injuries

"I'll manage." We entered into what looked like an underground tunnel made of large tree trunks.

"This is the Lost Woods. If you're not careful, you can wind up lost in here forever."

"I'm glade you know your way around here."

Link chuckled. "You get used to it. I found myself lost in this place a lot whenever I was younger." He followed the pathways leading one after another before he stopped in front of a stone doorway.

"This is going to feel weird. We're going to teleport from here to the Goron City. The Gorons no longer live there so you don't have to worry about them. Then we climb a mountain to the Great Fairy."

"Are you sure she's still going to be there?"

"Yes. To those who don't know the melody, it looks like a small pool in a cave."

"I see." We walked through the portal. He was right. It did feel weird. Have you ever sat in gelatin because that is what it felt like. I stuck to an invisible source unable to move forward or backwards. I was engulfed by the source quickly and then it released.

Once I could move again, I realized that we were no longer surrounded in trees but stone instead. "This way," Link announced, leaving the tunnel. We climbed a few stairs and exited out a doorway. A cool breeze caressed my skin. I could see the tops of a village nearby and the dark castle that we came from in the distance. We climbed up a few rocks and jumped across to another set before walking for a long distance to a very tall wall.

"Stick your feet in the holes and keep a firm grip. It's a long ways down if you fall," Link instructed. Like that made me feel any better. I climbed side by side with him, making sure he had the strength to keep going. His face looked pale except for his red cheeks. He must have been in extreme pain.

Finally, we got to the top. Link laid down on the ground, breathing heavily. He looked defeated and tired. I sat down next to him. "Which cave? I'll help you in."

"The one on the right." I held him firmly as he walked leaning almost entirely on me. He felt lighter than what I thought he would be. I laid him down on what looked like three triangles connecting at the base. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the same instrument I saw him use to summon Epona.

Link played a different melody. It was much quieter with his limited air. Long seconds went by before I heard this loud laughter. A giant woman appeared out of the pool of water. She crossed her huge legs and gleamed down at me.

"I am the Great Fairy. How may I serve you?" Her voice wasn't deep like a giant, but soft like a breeze blowing through the wind.

At first I thought Link would speak but he didn't. I looked back, noticing his eyes shut. "Please help him," I said.

The fairy leaned down and encased him in an orange barrier. "Relax for a bit. It'll take awhile. I'll heal you once he's fully healed."

I nodded and sat down. Without even noticing it, I fell into my first deep sleep since I got here. Something about this place put me at ease.

YAYAYAY All down with that chapter. Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't think I would update this fast so for all you who hoped I would here's a new chapter!

Chapter Seven

"Sora?" I heard my name echoing in the distance

I moaned, "Five more minutes."

"Five more minutes? But you slept for over an hour." Now that voice sounded familiar, but in my dazed state I couldn't remember.

I felt someone shaking me. "Sora, get up!"

I sat straight up slightly annoyed. "What?" Glancing around the room, I realized where I was and that it wasn't just my friends trying to wake me up. "Oh, sorry, Link."

"Are you ready?"

"Huh? What about you?"

"I'm all better. The Great Fairy says that Zelda has been moving around, but the last she heard she was heading for the forest temple."

"A temple?"

"Yes. That was one of temples that I explored and defeated the guardian. I don't know what she would expect there, but it's not far from here. We'll have to backtrack."

"Alright. Lead the way." Link moved out of the cave. His slight limp was gone, and he stood at his full height. I glanced down at my arms, realizing that my bruises were gone as well. What that fairy could do was remarkable! I felt great!

Link started to climb back down the wall. I followed close behind him. He seemed in a better mood than what I could remember; stronger willed. I was happy for him. We traveled back through the Goron City and that gelatin substance. I glanced around at the Lost Woods that we walked through before.

"This way," Link said, listening to what sounded like a fast tempo playing through certain doors. Eventually, we came out into a larger area. I gasped, seeing walls of bushes extended high above my head. We walked through the only entranceway and followed the walkway. It was a maze. A forest maze in the middle of something I wouldn't think to be a large enough area to hold such a thing.

Link walked around a corner. I heard him scream before his body was tossed back into my view. "Link!" I grabbed him and pulled him just barely out of the way of the charging monster.

"The ladder," Link shouted. I looked back and saw it.

"Go!" I pushed him further down. He grabbed the ladder and lifted himself up quickly. I saw the monster charging towards me. I climbed up just barely making it high enough to not be hit by that "thing."

I laid down on top of the thick wall of bushes breathing heavily. "Oh my gosh. What was that?"

"I'm sorry. I thought with the temple guardian defeated the monsters would disappear."

"That was scary," I said slightly sarcastic.

Link snorted. "Only a warrior would say that in that tone. I suppose not too much would be scare you enough to run away."

"No, not really. Now, where's this temple?" I got up.

"This way." Link started running along the top of the maze and leaping over the openings before finally stopping at the end. I joined him and glanced down. Link leaped down and moved quickly up a small set of stairs.

I stopped suddenly noticing a large monster holding a huge club. "Follow me and move quickly." Link ran straight for the monster. I was nervous about what he was doing, but I trusted him. He clearly did all this before. We zigzagged back and forth until finally we were behind the creature. Link took the steps two at a time until we reached the top.

"Sorry. That's the only way to get passed him. Okay. Now to get into the temple." Link reached around to his back and pulled out this black metal device. He squinted his eyes and pushed a button a long chain shout out and attached to the tree near what looked like an entranceway. He reached out his hand. We swung up and landed at the top of the broken stairway.

"That's cool."

"It's a hookshot. It's the only way to get into the temple since the tree is too steep to climb. He stopped directly inside the doorway. "The door is locked. But, I unlocked it already." He took another step and two wolves came out of nowhere.

"Here," he shouted, tossing me his sword.

"But," I started only to see him pull out a bow. I grasped the sword and sung at one of the wolves. The sword bounced right off it.

"Aim for his chest and try to get him to attack you first." Link aimed the arrow carefully and pierced the wolf. I moved quickly and stabbed the other wolf just as he tried to strike me. I felt so proud that I did it. The wolves vanished into thin air which was strange, but reminded me about how the Heartless died.

I turned towards Link only to realize that he wasn't standing there. I looked up and saw him climbing up a vine. He walked carefully along the small ledge to a chest. He dropped down and held the key in his hand. "All the way up there?"

"It's to protect normal people from going in here. I suppose Zelda isn't in here if this door isn't even unlocked, but I'm curious to see what happened. I didn't think Ganondorf would have interest in the temple with the bow gone."

"Where did you get that anyway?"

"I hid my weapons in various places around the Lost Woods. You just didn't pay too much attention to what I was picking up. This bow laced with light arrows is the only thing that has a chance of killing Ganondorf. He was probably looking for it. But, let's see what he's hiding in this temple now." Link unlocked the door. He looked up at the ceiling. Crawling along the vines was a giant spider. Link aimed his arrow and shot the spider down.

We continued through the small hallway and entered into a large room. Link glanced around before walking down the steps. "The torches aren't lit. The ghosts were released again." Link reached down by one of the candles and pulled out a shield. It had the same symbol on it that I set Link down up at the Great Fairy.

"How did you hide all your weapons?"

"I saw a wave of evil filing out of the castle before I was about to move onto the third temple. Navi, who was my guardian fairy at that time, told me to hide everything because she saw no way to escape Ganondorf at that moment. I just managed to get back to Hyrule Field before his troops captured me. Navi was right. Even with my weapons, there was no chance I would have won. At least, I hid the bow. The first few weeks was him trying to beat the location of bow out of me, but I never told him. As far as I was concerned, he could do nothing to get the location out of me. Then, he started with the touching, and I almost caved, but all I kept thinking about was getting to the Lost Woods and piercing his evil heart with the light arrows. And now I have the bow back. With your help, I'll be finally able to do it."

I smiled. He was slowly getting better, but I didn't know if it was a good thing that he wanted to murder this man. I know of trying to face your fears, but I don't know if anger is what he should be feeling. I was willing to help him with whatever he needed.

YAY! If you haven't noticed yet I love Ocarina of Time the best out of all the Zelda's so far! If you've never read one of my Zelda's fics then you don't know how in detail I could get with the temples LOL next chapter should be longer than the others. It'll be Forest Temple time! Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

Here's another installment of this new story that I'm strangely becoming attached to. Hope you enjoy

Chapter Eight

Link glanced around the area. "It looks like we'll have to do this temple step by step again. If I remember everything correctly, we can get through this rather quickly."

"Alright. Just tell me what you need me to do."

"We go straight first because one of the keys we need is that way." Link moved through a door directly north of our starting point. Upon entering the next hallway, I saw this skull engulfed in purple flames spinning in circles.

"Watch this." Link raised his shield towards the creature. The creature's flames disappearing upon touching the shield, and it started bouncing around the room. Link pulled out his bow and killed it. "To defeat these monsters, you must first extinguish the flames. Then, you can kill him."

"Wouldn't it be better if you had the sword?"

"You seem to wield a sword better than a bow. I'm fine with a bow until we get further in. I know I left a smaller sword or dagger hidden in a bush, or I might have dropped it in the water. It's hard to remember them all."

I smiled. "I'll take the dagger when we find it."

Link nodded and opened the next door. "Inside here are two Stalfos. They looked like skeletons with shields. You fight them like soldiers. Wait for an opening and then strike. They are honor bound so they won't attack you until you stand poised and ready for an attack. Let me take these on for the first time. Hand me the sword. Just stand back by the door and don't attempt to attack."

"Okay." Link moved into the room, holding his sword with his left hand and his shield in his right. The two creatures appeared out of the shadows. The first creature approached Link while the second one stood back. The Stalfo circled around the two only glancing at me once. I posed no threat so he ignored me. Link defeated the first Stalfo with no problem and moved to the next one. Once both were defeated, a chest appeared and inside was a small key.

"You're a great fighter," I commented as Link handed me back the sword.

"Thank you," he replied sheepishly. We returned to the main room and turned left. A block with a sun on it stood in our way. Link played a new melody on his instrument and the block vanished revealing a new door. I didn't question him because I've heard of musical locked doors before this.

When we entered this room, it looked like a giant garden. Link reached into a small stream and pulled out something that looked like a child's sword. "This was mine when I was your age."

I took the sword and handed Link back his. Now I felt more comfortable knowing that he could defend himself against close range attacks. Link shot down a spider that was crawling along the vines without me noticing that he moved. We climbed up those vines to the door at the top. I felt like we were running around in circles, but I wasn't going to say anything. He knew this temple better than I did.

The next room had another one of those skulls floating around the room. Link moved swifter than me and took the skull down. He was amazing. I could see why he traveled alone. He lifted a map out of the chest and continued through the door. "It looks like all the doors have been locked again." Link looked over the edge of the balcony. "Can you swim?"

"Yeah."

"You think you can make a dive into that stream?"

"Is it deep enough?"

"Yes. I did it before." Link hookshot over to the other balcony as I stepped up on the railing.

"Head for that well. I'll be right behind you." I dove into the stream which was bitter cold. Pulling myself out of the water, I heard Link splash behind me. We walked to the well and climbed down it using the vine. At the end of the long underground tunnel was another chest with a key in it.

We climbed out of the other well and walked back into the main room. "What the?" I looked back to see all four candles lit and what looked like an elevator in the center of the candles.

"How did that happen?" I asked walking over to the candles. I was about to reach out to one of them when someone grabbed my arm and yanked it behind my back.

"Who are you?" the voice hissed in my ear.

"My name is Sora. Ow. I'm not a threat."

"Zelda, stop. He can help us." Zelda? I felt her grip lessen on my arm. I turned around and saw a woman with short blonde hair dressed in a blue and white jumpsuit. She didn't look like a princess at all. No wonder no one could find her.

"Link? But, how? I heard you were dead."

"Far from it," Link mumbled, approaching her. "Why was the temple locked?"

"Ganondorf hid the light arrows on the basement floor."

"How did you light all the candles without opening all the doors?"

"I was already inside when Ganondorf locked this place back up. How did you survive?"

Link's light seemed to fade out of his eyes. "Oh my God./What did he do to you?" Zelda asked, worried about his reaction to her first question.

"I-" Link started.

"He was locked away. They made a mistake of locking me in with him. I have this KeyBlade that unlocks almost any door."

Zelda glanced at me. "Then come with me." She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the elevator. Link gave me a small smile and followed us. I hated lying, but Link didn't seem like he was ready to talk about it to her. Plus here and now wasn't the time to talk about the past.

The elevator stopped in the middle of the basement. We walked towards a large door with a chain, locking it shut. I looked at the lock. I wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

I whipped my wrists and the KeyBlade formed. A beam of light shot from the tip and entered into the keyhole. Within a few seconds, the lock opened and the chains fell off the door. "It worked," I said excitedly.

The door slowly creped open to reveal what looked like a museum with similar empty paintings circling the room. "I defeated this guardian," Link said.

"Then why does it sense like someone is watching us."

"It's a new guardian. Similar to the first one," Zelda answered.

We stepped into the center of the room when bars shot up, blocking us from escaping. Evil laughter filled the room as a ghost man appeared, sitting on a ghost horse. Link drew his sword as I pulled out mine. Zelda back away, seeming to position herself behind us. The horse reared and galloped into one of the paintings. "Oh no," I said as I stood back to back with Link.

"Watch the paintings closely. He can appear out of either one of them." Link slashed at the horse rider coming out of the paining before I could even see him. He quickly put his sword away and took his bow out. "I'll strike him first with the arrow. You attack him with the sword once he's closer to the ground," Link whispered to me.

I nodded and saw the horse rider coming out of the painting directly in front of me. I quickly grabbed Link's arm and spun him around. He hit the man but just barely. I ran up to him and managed to land a few blows before he escaped back into the painting.

The rider came out the painting closer to Link. We hit him again but instead of escaping to a painting again, the horse remained still. I glanced over at Zelda. She was no longer in her blue and white jumpsuit but in a pink gown. Her longer blonde hair swayed in the wind that her spell was creating. The monster was bound under her power, becoming a vulnerable target.

Link slide his sword out of the sheath and stabbed the creature. He trashed under the sword until he was nothing but dust. Lying on the floor under the remains was a shinning orb. Zelda picked it up and handed it to Link. "This will turn all your arrows to light arrows once activated," she told him.

I blinked and stood in the background, feeling out of place all the sudden. What did they need me for anymore? I unlocked the door, and Link can defeat Ganondorf with Zelda's help. I was no longer needed. I glanced back, seeing the entranceway no longer blocked. Deciding to let these two have peace, I walked away to find my own way home.

\

YAY all done with that chapter. The king for that temple cannot be killed that way LOL. Don't try it like that. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

Okay Sorry it took me so long LOL. Let's see how much trouble I can unleash.

Chapter Nine

Finding my way back to the Lost Woods, I glanced down at the ground directly below me. I knew I was going to have trouble getting down from this ledge, but what worried me the most was getting out of this Lost Woods. Link told me that unless you knew which way you were going then you would get lost forever in this place. I didn't care right about now. I never felt so left out before and I wasn't sure if I was anger or just depressed. What would it matter? This isn't my home.

I jumped off the broken stairs and started back into the forest. Just as I stepped down at the bottom of the stairs, I saw the huge monster still standing there like a guardian who never let anyone into this temple. I took a deep breath and ran passed him. The monster hit me hard in the back. The blast knocked me off my feet, and I slammed into the maze wall. The vines scratched my skin, and I could feel blood staining my shirt. It hurt to move, but I knew that I had to keep going.

I heard this grunt and glanced to the side. Another monster was charging towards me. "Oh my God," I whispered and reached for the ladder not too far from me. The monster ran towards me as I moved as fast as I could to get to the top of the maze. The monster ran into my foot as I felt this enormous pain, but I continued to climb until I reached the top of the maze. Sighing deeply, I looked down at my foot. It didn't look too bad, just a twisted ankle.

I tied my shoe on tighter to help brace it until I could get something better than that to wrap around it. My back stung, but I flexed my shirt to keep the blood from sticking to it. I moved from one wall to the next until I slowly made my way back to the opening to the forest. Of course, slipping into the entranceway was easy but finding my way around was harder. I moved from one tunnel to the next, but I couldn't find my way back out.

Finally, I made my way to the entranceway to Goron City. I don't know which way to go from there or maybe I could find my way back to the fairy. My wounds on my back were starting to sting, and my vision was becoming blurry. I needed to make my way there if at all possible. Upon making my way back through the gelatin substance and out of the stone city, I noticed that the sun didn't shine, and I could see small lights in the town below this mountain. I looked up at the top of the mountain. Even if I made it up there I didn't have the instrument that Link had to summon the fairy. I glanced back down at the town. I would have better luck down there, but what if they were like Scott and just sold me to someone else?

Maybe I can act like a slave owner and attempt to buy bandages for my back and ankle. I limped down the step path and entered into the village. It wasn't crowded like the first village I entered. There were a few houses, most were dark like the night, but a few had lights on. I moved passed one house and noticed a sign out of another indicating a shop. I could get supplies there I hoped.

I knocked gently on the door and the door slowly opened, revealing a tall man with black hair. "Excuse me, sir. I know that it's late at night, but could I get some supplies?"

The man glazed at me with his deep blue eyes. "You're hurt?"

"Yes. Please. Could I get some supplies?"

The man moved away from the door and motioned for me to come inside. I walked into the warm room, glancing around at his supplies. "Come sit down."

Confused, I sat down on the chair near the door. I didn't want to stay long. Just long enough to buy some things and go back to the mountain. The man came back with bandages, a tub of water, and a few other things I didn't recognize. "Take your shirt off and turn around."

I did as he was told, noticing that he was going to help me. "Thank you." I felt something cold sliding gently along the cuts on my back. It felt good, much better than when Scott helped me. The man wrapped gaze around my waist and up close to my neck. I turned around and glanced at him. "Thank you so much," I repeated.

"I didn't think you could take care of yourself with a wound like that." The man handed me a cup of warm tea.

"Thank you." I took a sip and moved to take my shoes off. The man pushed me back into the chair and untied my shoe.

"Did you hurt your ankle?"

"Yeah. I think it's twisted."

He carefully slipped my shoe off and wrapped my foot up along with something cold on the inside. He held out his hand. "What?" I asked.

"I'll lead you to a place that you can rest."

"No thank you. I really must be going."

"What are you afraid of?" I glanced down. "Are you a runaway? Were you a slave?"

I turned away from him. "I just have to go."

The man ran his fingers up and down my arms. It soothed me. "I'm not a slave owner or seller. You don't have to fear. I won't turn you in. That's not what we believe in this village."

I frowned, and my eyes slowly blinked. I felt fatigue, and I just wanted to go to sleep, but I still couldn't trust him. The man led me into a back room where two beds sat. I lied down on and instantly my body relaxed. Closing my eyes, I wondered if Link was looking for me, or if Zelda convinced him to go after Ganondorf. I felt guilty letting him do this on his own, but it wasn't my world. Did I have a right to interfere in it like I did with the other worlds? Would they need my help? So many unknowns. I just didn't think I could go up against Ganondorf and not feel intimated. I could only imagine what Link would be feeling going up against his rapist and capturer. Thinking about that, left an uneasy feeling in my stomach. A feeling that made me want to get up and go find him, but my body refused to rise. It fell into a deep sleep perhaps because of the amount of blood I lost. Just a few hours sleep and maybe I'll go find Link. Maybe.

Well there you have it. Sorry that it's short but there are a lot of long paragraphs LOL Thanks for reading please review


	10. Chapter 10

Okay. Sorry for the long delay, but I have this all written down. It's just a matter of time before I can get it typed up! I finally know the ending LOL. Well let's not hold you in suspense! Onward to the last few chapters!

Chapter Ten

I woke with a start. I didn't know where I was at first, but everything started to come back to me as I looked around at the room. The black haired gentleman sat in a chair near the door. His head was lowered, and his body was slouched. He must have been up all night watching me. But, why? I was a complete stranger to him. I reached around at my back, feeling no bandages or scars for that matter. This world was great for healing, but how did he do that? I thought the Great Fairy could only heal wounds that quickly.

I sighed and sung my legs over the edge of the bed. My ankle didn't hurt as I put pressure on it, testing the pain that never came. I didn't know if it was me making noise, or if he was just a light sleeper, but the man lifted his head and watched me get out of bed. "Thank you, sir. I don't know how to repay you," I spoke softly.

"I have a request on how you could repay me."

My stomach churned as I attempted to figure out what he meant. "And that is?" I sat back down on the bed, observing my surroundings for a quick escape.

"First, you're going to eat something. Then, I'm going to tell you where Link and Princess Zelda are. I want you to help them."

I frowned and looked at my hands. "How did you know I was with them?"

"Rumors get around. That's how I know where to find them."

I played with my fingers. "How do you know all this information?"

"Unlike all the other men in this world, I wouldn't mind this dark world back into the peaceful light world it used to be. I keep a close ear on what Ganondorf is doing. Apparently, Link is on his way to Ganondorf's castle. I don't think he can defeat him on his own."

"He has Princess Zelda."

"Zelda is only good for powering up the arrows to light arrows. She can't really help him fight. Plus, do you really think he's over everything that Ganondorf did to him? Do you think he's not going to freeze? He may have been fighting fine against the monsters when you were with him, but this man tortured him for years."

I've never really dealt with people who've been tortured before. "You think he really needs my help, or are you just saying that?"

"I think you were the first person to ever care about him. You helped him escape that hell and find his fighting spirit again. He needs your help for the finally step to be completely free. Can you help him make that final step?"

"I still don't think I'm the best person here to do this. I mean I'll help him fight, but I don't know if I can change him."

"Take it one step at a time." I nodded. "Now how about breakfast?" he asked.

I debated mentally for a few seconds before my stomach gave an annoying growl. "I guess I am hungry," I said sheepishly.

"Wait here, and I'll make something. If you need anything, I'm right outside this doorway."

"Thank you." The man walked out the room before I curled back up and stared out the window. Everything he said made circles in my head. I didn't want everything to rely on me. I was tired of being the savor or a guardian. But most of all, I was tired of this world. If defeating Ganondorf meant I could go back to my world with my friends, I welcomed it. I wondered if they gave up the search for me. Knowing Donald and Goofy, they were still looking for me.

"Breakfast is ready," the man's soft voice penetrated my thoughts.

I got up and walked with him to the next room. The table was set with a glass of water and what looked like milk. On the plate was eggs, some sort of meat and potatoes. I sat down at the table. I watched him sit and instantly started to eat. I picked up the fork and tasted the meat. It wasn't so bad. It tasted like roasted pork. It must have been their form of sausage or bacon. "You're feeding me and giving me advice, but I don't even know your name," I commented after eating half of the breakfast.

"My name is Josh."

"Josh? My name is Sora."

"Now we are officially friends."

"Friends, huh?" I finished the meal and looked up at him. "Where's Link and Princess Zelda."

"They'll be riding pass this town tonight. If you wait outside, you'll be able to see them."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"If Link freezes when he sees Ganondorf, fight in front of him or say something to snap him out of it. Oh and take this." Josh got up and took a bottle off the countertop. "Use this if anyone gets hurt. Good luck, Sora."

I took the bottle. "Thank you very much." I slipped on my shoes and made my way towards the door. I opened it and looked back at him. "I'll help return this world to a peaceful one. I promise." He smiled at me from behind his shop counter, but didn't say a word. I suppose there was no words to be said that haven't already been said. At least there was one person who wanted more than this darkness. That's enough hope to convince me to try to return the light of this world.

SORRY! I know it's a short chapter but that last few are going to be shorter. Well longer paragraphs I hope LOL still the same amount of words. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	11. Chapter 11

Okay got another chapter typed up. THANK YOU ALL FOR LOVING THIS STORY! But I won't tell you what's going to happen.

Chapter Eleven

The rest of the town was deserted. I don't even think Josh cared that he had a business and a home in the middle of a destroyed town. I walked over the remains of a destroyed house until I reached the entranceway to this town. The sun was still up and like Josh advised, I sat by the stairs leading down to the main field.

Josh told me not to wait outside the town until after dark. Apparently people don't walk around at that time unless they are strong enough to face the monsters crawling around the field. From what Josh described them as, they sounded like zombies.

The sun began to set signaling for me to start down the stairs. I don't know how long it was going to be before Link came by. I hope it wasn't going to be long. I didn't know what I was going to say to him when we did meet again.

I sat at the bottom of the stairs, trying desperately not to move for fear that my movement would alert any nearby zombie. A few hours went by, and I saw nothing. I was debating on making my own way to the castle just incase they went a different way. I was about to move when I heard horses coming from the left. Link and Princess Zelda road up slowly. At first they didn't see me, but as they got closer a small light swirled around Link and circled over my head.

"Who are you, young one. It's too late at night to be sitting here," I heard a high pitch voice say.

"Umm?" I stood and looked around for the woman, but I didn't see anything. Finally I glanced up and saw a small fairy dancing around my head. Is this the fairy that traveled with Link?

"Navi, what are you--Sora!" I turned around just in time to get punched in the face.

I stumbled backwards and fell against the stairs. "What did you do that for?" I shouted at Link.

"You didn't think we'd be worried about you!"

"That's no reason to hit me." I rubbed my cheek.

"That's a good enough reason for me. What were you thinking just walking off like that? Where did you think you had to go? If it weren't for Josh, we wouldn't know you were alive. We thought at first you just wandered off, but when we couldn't find you, we feared something awful happened to you."

"You know, Josh?"

"Don't change the subject. What made you leave?"

"I didn't think you need me anymore. You had Princess Zelda by your side. I was looking for my way home."

"How could you think that? Didn't we agree that we'll defeat Ganondorf first and then find that doorway home?" I sat back against the stairs. "What if you ran into Scott again? He would deliver you gift wrapped back to Ganondorf where the punishment would be far worse than anything you've ever experienced in your life."

Something about everything that Link was saying started to annoy me. "Stop! I'm just doing what Josh told me to do. If I was given a choice, I'd still be up in that mountain until you defeat Ganondorf. I'm offering my help, but if you don't want it, I'll leave again," I huffed completely frustrated with this world and everyone in it.

Link sighed. "Listen. I'm sorry I was just extremely upset that you would leave like that." He got back on his horse and put his hand down to help me up. "Just promise me when we get to the castle you won't walk away."

I got up on the horse. "I promise," I softly whispered. As much as I was annoyed with him right now, I wouldn't even think of abandoning him at that moment.

"Hang on tight. We're going to sneak in through the back. Follow me in. I know that castle inside and out."

"Link, Josh said that you might freeze when you see Ganondorf. Do you think you will?" I know I shouldn't ask him that, but I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"I'm not sure how I'll react," Link answered. "I'm hoping that I won't freeze. Sora, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"If I freeze, will you take the shot?"

"I would if I could, but I can't shoot an arrow."

Link pulled the horse over and dropped down. "Let me show you. You might miss but keep shooting until you finally hit him."

I got off the horse and walked over to him. "Show me how to shoot, and I'll try my best." This might be something useful to learn for future fights.

Link handed me the bow and angled my feet and arms. "Always keep your eye on the target and keep it in sight. Facture the wind and distance. Aim higher than your target and release the arrow." With his help, I managed to shoot the tree right in front of me.

I smiled and Link sighed. "Ready?" he asked as I tried to hit the tree on my own but only managed to hit the very edge of it.

"On second." I closed my eyes and felt a gentle breeze coming from the left. I shifted the bow and shot the arrow quickly. This time I hit the tree. I smiled and handed Link back the bow.

"As ready as we can get I suppose." I turned and looked up at the large black castle. Hopefully we can save this world. I got back on the horse, and we rode the rest of the way to the castle.

LOL I better stop here or else I'll be late for work. I'd like to explain that one to my boss LOL. Thanks for reading please review! And I'll get a new chapter by tomorrow hopefully.

Angel Dove


	12. Chapter 12

Okay like a promised it's another chapter in less than a day LOL and for all of you who wondered if I was late for work. Nope! I was right on time. Thank you all! Now time for the confrontation between Ganondorf and Link. Who will win?

Chapter Twelve

Link tensed up as we approached the black castle. Princess Zelda was the first one to get off her horse and let it go. Link and I followed her lead and let Epona roam free. Link walked towards the wall and took a deep breath. "Stay quiet and follow close behind me." We nodded as he reached up and pulled a block to open the secret door.

We walked into the blackness of the cold hallway. I had to touch the wall every now and then to help guide me through. Link walked without a problem. We came up to our first crossroads. Stopping for a few seconds, Link turned left and followed that path.

We walked for a long time. I had a growing temptation to ask him if he knew exactly where he was going, but I didn't because I didn't want to make any noise. Finally, we came to this large black door. Link tensed and Princess Zelda walked around me. "It's now or never, Link," she said as she walked around to the front of him.

Link nodded and turned towards me. "Ready?" he asked me. I met Ganondorf only once so I didn't know how to feel. Princess Zelda put her hands over Link's bow. A bright light formed for a few seconds before disappearing into the bow.

"Now every arrow shot out of that bow will be a light arrow. As long as you aim for any part of him, the light will paralyze him temporally. It should give you enough time to attack him," Princess Zelda instructed.

Link took another deep breath before opening the door. The room was dark except for the candles lining the room. "So you come back for punishment boys," a voice sneered.

I glanced around the room but couldn't find him. "No! We came to defeat you," I shouted with enough bravery to take him on myself.

Laughter rang through the room. "You think that just by finding Princess Zelda you can defeat me! You are more foolish than I thought."

Ganondorf stepped out of the shadows. He stood tall and glared at us. I glanced over at Link to see him holding the bow low not even attempting to aim. Princess Zelda noticed this too and looked at me.

"Link," I whispered from beside him. "Aim. You have to shoot him." I put my hand over his and angled it up.

"You'll never be able to hit me. You've failed everyone."

Something inside of Link clicked. He pushed away my hands and shot a light arrow in a matter of seconds. The arrow hit Ganondorf who grunted and collapsed on the floor. I drew my blade and attacked him, but it was too late. Ganondorf managed to recover and grabbed my neck.

"You are the one responsible for him betraying me," he snarled.

"Put him down," Link shouted, keeping the bow poised for an attack. Ganondorf put me in front of his chest.

"You going to risk his life to attack me?"

I watched as Link started to lower his bow. "Link, take the shot! I'll be fine."

Link pulled the arrow back but didn't fire. I hoped he would take it. I didn't' care for my life as long as it meant freeing this world. Link closed his eyes for a second. I felt Ganondorf tighten his grip. The arrow flew and went right through my stomach. I hissed, but stopped myself from making more noise than that as I hit the floor.

Ganondorf hit the ground behind me. I was about to move and stab him with the last of my strength, but Link beat me to it. He used his blade and stabbed Ganondorf right through the chest. He unleashed a hideous growl like scream that rocked the castle.

Link knelt beside me. "I'm sorry, but I have to move you. The castle in collapsing." I didn't answer him only because I was having trouble catching my breath. He carried me as he ran back the direction we came from.

Once we got out the castle and far enough away that we didn't get hit by the collapsing stones, Link put me down on the ground. My body gave a hiss without me knowing it. Link moved my shirt up and looked at my stomach. I felt cold even though it was hot. That's when I remembered the red potion Josh gave me. "This looks bad," I heard Princess Zelda say.

"Link, potion," I struggled to say.

"What?"

"P-potion." I tried to reach for my pocket. Link reached in for me.

"He has one of Josh's red potions," Link said as he poured the containments on my wound. It burned slightly, but the pain was too much, and I collapsed right there into a world of darkness not knowing if I was going to wake back up.

YAY! I finished another one! Will he live or will he die laughs evilly I guess we'll wait and see. Thanks for reading please review!!!

Angel Dove


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry sorry sorry! I'll continue right now so it's not so long of a wait. We are getting closer to the end. Oh and Yin don't worry about not making it passed the water dungeon with little spoiled brat. She's a pain in the butt to carry around! LOL Anyway. Onward!

Chapter Thirteen

I woke again with a tremendous headache that made me think that my head could fall off at any second. I reached my chest instantly remembering that I got shot with an arrow. I didn't feel any moisture or blood. It's like I was never shot. I looked up from the bed I was on and realized I was back at Josh's house. The sun was shinning through the window across the room. It was the first time I ever saw the sun in this world.

I got up and walked over to the window. I wondered how long I was unconscious. I looked out the window and saw beautiful green grass. There was a soft cool breeze coming through the window, and I could hear birds chirping. This couldn't have possibly happen over night.

The door to my left opened slightly, allowing more sun into the room. Link stood in the doorway, wearing a blue tunic. His sword was not at his side nor was any of his other weapons. "It's good to see you up," Link smiled. It was different seeing him in a lighter mood than before and it didn't look like he ever went through years of pain.

"How long has it been?"

"Just a day."

"One day?" I glanced back out the window. That was impossible. "But, how?"

"After Ganondorf died the sun rose, and the world began to return to normal. All slave owners came out of their trance and let their slaves go. Everything is at peace. And it's all thanks to you."

I blush and looked away. "You were the one that shot the arrow."

"Through you I might add."

"It's alright. I--" I trailed off. I couldn't say why I really wanted him to shoot through me.

"You wanted to die." I lowered my head. Of course someone as smart as him would understand the real reason. "What made you think of death at such a young age." That's when it sunk in for the first time Link was older than me. I don't know what made me think we were the same age. It must have been awhile since he asked the question because he came in the door and asked again.

"I don't feel worthy any more."

"How so?"

I moved over to the bed and sat down my head in my hands. "I don't know how to get home. I've been gone for so long I hardly doubt my friends would still be looking for me."

"Are they true friends?"

"I don't know. They are good friends to me."

"I don't think they would abandon their search if the haven't found your body."

"I'm afraid to know if they did or did not give up. I would feel guilty if they didn't give up, and I would be extremely depressed if they gave up. It's been a couple months since I disappeared."

Link sat next to me. "Zelda knew I gave up my search for her for awhile but that didn't hold her back from forgiving me. If your friends did give up their search for you, would you forgive them if they apologized?"

Without hesitation I answered, "Of course I would."

"Then what are you worried about?"

I smiled. "Thank you, Link."

"Now about how to get you home. Where did you come from?"

I thought for a few minutes trying to remember everything. "I came from a portal and landed in the snow at the top of a mountain. I remember slipping and falling towards a tree. I must have hit it because I blacked out and woke back up at Scott's place."

"Well Scott lives up in the mountains so maybe this portal is somewhere by his house."

"Is Scott a good guy?"

"He is, but like almost everyone else, Scott doesn't remember anything that he did while he was in the trance. You don't have to worry about him."

"Can we just go to the portal without going to Scott's house."

"We could. But I think you should face your fears like you helped me face mine. I looked down at my hands and rubbed them together. "Alright, but I thought you should try."

"I," I said before instantly feeling a keyhole opening. I jumped up from the bed and looked up at the sky. A beam of light reached the top of the sky.

"What is it, Sora?"

"A keyhole."

"A what?"

"A keyhole. If I unlock this keyhole I could return home."

"I don't see a keyhole."

"You see that beam of light?" Link nodded. "That's where the portal and the keyhole would be. All I have to do is follow it." I reached down and got my shoes. Balancing myself as I hopped out of the room, putting one shoe on at a time, I continued to rush towards the door.

"I'll go with you," Link said.

"Why?"

"There might be some creatures left over. I want to see you off safely."

I smiled brightly. "Thank you, Link. You're a great friend." We walked out of the house and started our journey up the mountain. Knowing where the keyhole was made me feel great. I was finally going home.

YAY! All done with that chapter. Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	14. Chapter 14

Phoenix knows me too well nn You knew it wasn't going to be that easy to get away from this world! LOL. Well here's another chapter.

Chapter Fourteen

Josh gave us each a red potion just incase there were monsters still around the mountains. Princess Zelda gave us a farewell hug, and we were off. Link and I rode on Epona up until it got too steep for her. "We walk from here," Link said as he wrapped his fur jacket around himself. It was bitter cold up here. It brought back memories of when Scott tied me outside with barely any clothes. I huddled in my clothes to keep myself warm.

"It seems like a long ways up. Scott's house is to the right of the fork and to the left will lead us up to the top of the mountain. Are you sure you don't want to stop at Scott's?"

I didn't answer him. I moved and walked up the left path. Just as we rounded the corner that leads us into an opening to a large plain, a tall gentleman appeared out of nowhere. "Oh hello, Link. Long time no see. And who do you have with you?" Scott asked. I backed away trying to become invisible. I didn't want to talk to him. It's not like I wasn't completely afraid of him, but more like I was trying to keep the memories from haunting me. I wanted to focus on one thing and that was getting home.

"This is Sora. I'm just helping him over the mountain. What are you doing wandering the mountain?"

Scott held up a dead rabbit which made my stomach churn. "Catching dinner. Well I'll be off." With that Scott walked away.

Link grabbed my arm and pulled me forward. His eyes shinned brightly and firmly. "You can't go through life scared of people who hurt you. Now you see he wasn't a bad person."

I nodded and continued walking. I knew he was right, but my whole body shook for some reason when I heard his voice. What made me so frustrated with myself is the fact that Xennas did more damage to me physically than Scott. So I wondered if I was mentally strong enough to save Kingdom Hearts. Did I have it in me to protect everyone? I know I saved the world once, but I lost Riku and King Mickey in the process. Was I going to lose more people this time?

We continued to walk in silence until we made it to the top. Glistening in the sky was the outline of a keyhole. The Keyblade formed in my hand as I pointed it up like I always did. I was a few steps away from home, but fate had another test for me. "It's about time you showed up, Sora," a deep voice echoed through the trees.

I glanced around searching for that known voice. "Come out, Xennas."

Link glanced at me before whispering, "Who?"

The dark figure appeared before me. "I have a new gate for you to open."

" I will NOT open any more gates!"

"Who says you have a choice?" With lightening speed, Xennas moved from in front of me to behind Link and grabbed him. "Maybe we'll see how much he can stand," he snarled.

"Let him go!"

Link stepped slightly back and slipped out of his arms which not only surprised Xennas but me as well. He quickly aimed his bow and fired, but Xennas vanished out of the way and reappeared behind me. I backflipped out of the way and stood side by side with Link.

"Getting better at dodging I see," he said, walking slightly to the left as if he was searching for something behind us.

"You caught me off guard the first time but never again."

"Aren't you worried about your other friends?"

"What did you do with them!"

"I have them trapped back in our world. Come with me and open the new door, and I'll not only leave this world alone, but I'll let your friends go."

I stood staring for a long time. Sacrificing myself seemed like a small price to pay for saving this world and my friends, but that meant destroying another world. I sighed. "How can I believe that you'll keep your word."

"You can't. You just have to take a chance."

I looked down at my feet to see Link's unused bow and arrow. Apparently he didn't have time to recover it yet. The one way to save everyone was to defeat Xennas here and now. That way I wouldn't endanger another world. But, I haven't been practicing with it. The odds are way against me. And, who's to say he won't just disappear again? What if I could manage it in a way where he wouldn't expect it?

"I decline your offer. I will never help you again!" With as much speed as I could get, I ran at him with my Keyblade poised for an attack. Xennas tossed me back like I thought he would, and I picked up the bow and arrow without being noticed.

I ran at him again with the bow behind my back and the Keyblade out. He gave me a slight chuckle before stepping slight left. Here's my chance. I positioned myself like Link told me how and unleashed the arrow. I prayed that it would hit the mark. I glanced at Link who looked like he was praying as well. Luck be on my side.

Cliffhanger! Sorry! I'll update ASAP There's only one chapter left and it shouldn't be long at all. Maybe even later tonight I'll have it up. Lasted would be tomorrow Thanks for reading please review!

Angel Dove


	15. Chapter 15

As promised the very last chapter and right on time I might add LOL. I won't keep you in suspense any longer

Chapter Fifteen

The arrow slowly crept through the air like someone was drawing it out to be the longest second ever. The arrow struck him right in the chest. He staggered forward stumbling over his own feet. "How?" he struggled to say. I couldn't believe that I hit him dead center. I thought I was going to miss.

Xennas leaned against a tree clearly having trouble breathing. He pulled the arrow out which looked like it hurt worse than me shooting it in. I dropped the bow and watched him slowly die. I couldn't believe my eyes. It felt like a dream. The man that caused all this trouble was dying before me all because of an arrow.

"That was amazing! I thought that I was the only one that could shoot a light arrow."

"A light arrow, but?"

"It was defiantly a light arrow."

Light against darkness. It looked like the arrow poisoned him. Xennas faded from this world to the point where there was no body left. "I'm worried about my friends," I softly said. I was extremely nervous that someone would find out that Xennas was killed and murder my friends.

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, I need you to stay here and protect this world. Once I'm through the portal, no one would ever be able to come through."

"So this is goodbye forever?"

"It was always going to be that way. I no longer wanted to involve your now peaceful world to the war I'm fighting."

"But, you killed him. The war is over isn't it?"

"The last time I thought that it wasn't really over, I ended up in the arms of Xennas. It would be better this way. Thank you for everything."

Link smiled at me and handed me some arrows and the bow. "Keep that. You seem to be great with it. A natural."

"Thank you." We shook hands. I lifted the Keyblade and unlocked the door once again. I turned and took one last look at Link and the world I helped to save. I felt back to normal and only wished to be back with my friends.

I walked through the portal and found myself in one of the back alleyways to Twilight Town. I really was back home. I just didn't understand why I wasn't back in Xennas's hideout. I had to get back there to rescue my friends. I needed to find Chip and Dale so that I could fly there on the gummy ship.

Just as I walked out of the alleyway, I heard my name being shouted from the distance. I turned around and saw Donald and Goofy, running over to me. Now I was really confused but the sudden thought cleared it up. What if Xennas was lying about having my friends? That's the only reason on why they were free and now running towards me. This must have been the reason why the Keyblade took me here.

"Donald, Goofy!" I finally shouted. I gave them both big hugs feeling so much better than ever before.

"How did you escape? We were just about to get a crew together to save you," Goofy said.

"What? But I've been away for a couple of months."

"No, it's only been a week. So how did you escape?" A week? Time must flow completely different in our world compared to Link's world.

"It's a long story, but I managed to kill Xennas."

\

"Really? How?"

I smiled at their continuous questions. "I shot him with an arrow made of light. It looked like the light was poison to him."

"Where did you get that bow?" Donald asked, pointing to the bow in my hand.

"How about we get something to eat, and I'll tell you the whole story from start to finish?"

"Sounds great!" they both said in unison. We moved down a ramp until we came to the restaurant that we loved going to. I told them the whole story including what Scott did to me. It was a hard story to tell, but I managed to get through it all. Just like I told you again what happened and not to keep you in suspense about the rest of the story. We did managed to find King Mickey and Riku. Xennas wasn't the end of the darkness, but I assume you all knew all along that there had to be more than just him. He was too easy to defeat. Thank you for reading this and coming on a journey with me. Remember always keep your friends safe because you'll never know when they'll get in danger or when they'll leave your world. And I don't mean just the physical world, but your emotional world. Farewell!

The End!

Well that's it. That's all I have for this story. Thank you for reading and staying with me. It means a lot to me. Please review

Angel Dove


End file.
